


Finn Stabs Hux and Pushes Him Off a Bridge

by the-bi-writer (ineedapenname)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Other, it doesn't go well for hux, just FYI, this is just finn facing hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedapenname/pseuds/the-bi-writer
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.For the marvelousdahanci





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daHanci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daHanci/gifts).



The battle is chaos. First Order troops are already retreating, with Resistance soldiers hard on their heels. Finn and Rey dispatch remaining ‘troopers with ease, fighting side by side as one.

Then it’s over.

They’ve won.

There's still the matter of General Hux.

*

Finn knows Hux’s signature; knows it by heart. He was raised by the man, after all, and even though Hux is about as Force-sensitive as a bantha, his energy is larger than life. It used to fill every hallway in Starkiller base, overshadowed only by the buzz of Ren’s constant anger.

Finn reaches out with the Force and finds Hux easily. He’s close, less than a mile away.

Finn centers his thoughts, offers a quick prayer to the Force. Then he’s kissing Rey quickly and running full-out toward the man who tore him away from his family.

*

The room he finds Hux in is eerily familiar. The second Starkiller base is much smaller than the first, but the reactor room is nearly identical. From the shadows, Finn takes in the scene: a sleek black bridge over a bottomless pit, and on it, back toward him, is the man who stole Finn from his family, all those years ago.

Finn knows Hux’s crimes by heart. Five planets. Seventy-nine billion innocent souls. Eleven million childhoods, including Finn’s own.

He’d planned to recite these numbers like last rites as he advanced slowly, saber blazing, on a fear-frozen Hux. Instead his mind goes white the moment he sees the man.

His anger is an oil spill, and General Hux has set it ablaze.

*

Hux turns around with a terrified stare. He’s too stunned to even reach for his blaster as FN-2187 barrels toward him, saber blazing, roiling with waves of righteous fury in the Force.

It’s the last thing he ever sees.

*

As Hux’s body falls into the abyss, Finn senses Ren, watching the scene from far up above. He meets his last enemy’s eyes and says, with a snarl, “You’re next.”

**Author's Note:**

> The oil spill line is adapted from The Raven Cycle by Maggie Stiefvater. If you want some adorable gay love set in a fantasy world, I recommend checking it out.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://the-bi-writer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
